Tasty
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: Yuki's tongue gets her into an interesting situation.


A/N Hey guys! This thought just popped into my mind and I needed to type it! I will really try to type more updates as soon as I get some motivation! Please enjoy this oneshot! I own Yuki and my friend owns Milo.

'Damn my pervertedness. ' Yuki thought as she sat next to her best friend, Milo. She let out a sigh as she glanced for the fourth time at her red-headed buddy. She was drawing, so focused that she couldn't feel the heated looks. Yuki had been bored one day and had started openly flirting with Milo, no real intent. Somehow within twenty minutes, she had convinced Milo to let her eat her out. Milo, still beign a virgin, agreed and Yuki grinned in the dangerous way that only she could.

Now here she was, halloween night and laying on the bed next to her. She looked heatedly at Milo's lips before kissing her gently and puling back to let her eyes roam her body. "Take off your shirt." She murmured lowly. When she followed her order Yuki licked her lips as she eyed the dark hardened nipples topping her pale peach colored breasts. She leaned down and sucked her right nipple into her hot mouth, immediately sucking hard on the captured nub. Milo's heated moans and whimpers spurred her on as she reached over and tweaked and pinched her left nipple. As the moans got a bit louder Yuki looked up to watch her face, a devilish grin lighting her face as she pulled back completely. Milo looked up at her, dazed cofusion in her eyes. "Take your pants off." She said, still grinning. Milo quickly slid her pants down her hips and set them on the bed somewhere. Yuki went back to sucking on her nipple, switching to the left while she flicked and rolled her slippery right between her index finger and thumb. While she sucked, she let go of the nipple and reached down between her thighs, her finger tips brushing the soft hair on her mons then sliding down further. "Spread your thighs." She murmured around her nipple, giving a particularily hard suck which caused her to whimper.

Yuki slid her index and middle finger down and grinned as she rubbed her slit slowly, feeling the wetness and heat as she traced her inner lips. Milo's moans decreased into whimpers and gasps as she rocked her hips and arched her back into the air, pushing her breast against her lips. Her fingers sought out the nub that would make her writh. Her finger ghosted over it then rubbed firmly against it, making her buck her hips hard. Yuki let her nipple go free with a wet 'pop'. She then slid down off the bed to kneel in between her spread thighs, eying her pink slit.

The urge to touch it overwhelmed her as she raised her hands to her thighs and used her fingers to spread the outer lips of her cunt. The sight made her nearly groan as she eyed the spread pink slit, slick with her creamy juices and oh so wet for her. Her eyes slid up to see the swollen pink bud, deliciously peeking out at her from between the fleshy lips. She leaned in and ran her tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, at the encouraging low moan her actions pulled from the recipient's lips, she grinned. She started lapping hungrily at her cunt, slurping and licking as she tasted her essence.

She curled her tongue to flick her clit rapidly, her need to taste more of her and hear more of her needy moans fueling her actions. She dug the tip of her tongue into her hood and stroked the bundle of sensitized nerves directly, making Milo arch her back clear off the bed and give a gasp and whimpering moan. She looked up and smirked then went back to licking her soaking sex. She dipped her tongue inside a little and looked up in time to see Milo nearly hit her head on the wall next to the bed. She grinned as she proceeded to lap and suck at her juicy slit. Milo's fingers soon slid into her hair and tugged a bit. Surprised at the action Yuki looked up and licked her juice-coated lips. "What's up?" She asked. Milo blushed hard and shuddered. "I'm really close." She said. Yuki gave her the familiar grin as she pushed her back onto the bed and started to suck and nip at her clit, causing her to cry out softly and buck. Within seconds Yuki's tongue had brought Milo to a blinding, shuddering release. The silver-haired girl licked the liquid arousal from around her lips and smirked as she climbed back up onto the bed, laying next to Milo as she pulled on her panties and pants, leaving her upper body bare much to Yuki's enjoyment. As the full moon rose into the sky, the pale skinned girls' fingers lazily traced and played with Milo's pebbled nipples.

"Hey, Milo?" came Yuki's soft whispered voice. The girl turned her to head to look at her. "Yeah?" Yuki grinned the way that only she could and licked her lips. "You're really tasty."

Please, review! I really had fun typing this one-shot, nice and juicy the way I like it! -laughs- But yeah, please review!


End file.
